


Luke and Leia

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Microfiction, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A brief look at the two suns of Tatooine.





	Luke and Leia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543680) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



This was the difference between Luke and Leia:

Luke is the hidden oasis in the desert, the first sun of Tatooine. In one world, Luke faces down Vader on Bespin and learns the truth of his heritage. He meets his father with hope over Endor; his father is restored to the Light and defeats his master. The hope he provides sets the galaxy free.

Leia is the sandstorm that makes free, the second sun of Tatooine. In another world, Leia faces down Vader on the Death Star and learns the truth of her heritage. She faces her father with fury over Endor; she blows the base up and the scions of darkness die with her. The rage she provides sets the galaxy free.


End file.
